dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cool Bentoons: Legends Mecha
Cool Bentoons: Legends Mecha, known in Japan as Cool Mara: Legends Mecha ''(クールベントンズ：伝説のメ Kūrumara: Densetsu no meka), is a 2016 Japanese-American-Canadian anime television series adaptation of the manga series ''Cool Bentoons written and illustrated by Toyotarou and produced in commemoration of the original series' 10th anniversary. Produced by Toei Animation & Aniplex and directed by Munehisa Sakai, the series was on Tokyo MX from May 2, 2016 - present. New episodes were released twice a month. Instead of remaking the 1997-2004 anime series preceding it, Toei produced Legends Mecha ''as a reboot of ''Cool Bentoons ''and as a more faithful adaptation of the manga by omitting much of the original material from the first series. Production and broadcasting See also: List of Cool Bentoons: Legends Mecha episodes On May 23, 2014, Funimation and Toei Animation announced that it would commence production of a new anime adaptation for a simultaneous worldwide release in 2014 as part of the series' 10th anniversary celebrations. The idol group ClariS would perform the opening and closing theme songs, "Ready's Cool" and "morning day" respectively. In March 2014, it was announced the new anime had been delayed. On October 13, 2014, it was confirmed the new anime will be streamed late in the year. International production and broadcasting ''Cool Bentoons: Legends Mecha received an English-language dub that premiered on the Toonami & Animax channel in Southeast Asia and India on February 3, 2017. This dub is produced by Los Angeles based Bang Zoom! Entertainment for the Asian market. A sneak preview of the English dub aired on December 4, 2016, and featured the first episode. Starting in 2017, the series has been aired in India on Sonic Nickelodeon, Latin America & Brazil on Cartoon Network, Israel on Disney Channel & Arutz HaYeladim and in Portugal on Biggs. On January 4, 2017, Toei Animation Europe announced that Cool Bentoons: Legends Mecha would be broadcast in France, Italy, Spain, and English-speaking Africa in December 2016. Later that same month, Toei Animation announced an official English sub of the series would be simulcasted legally on Crunchyroll, Daisuki.net, and Anime Lab beginning January 20, 2017. On March 4, 2017, Viz announced the company acquired the rights to Cool Bentoons and will be producing an English dub, with many cast members of their previous English-language releases of Cool Bentoons media reprising their respective roles. As well as officially announcing the dub, it was also announced they will be simulcasting the series on their streaming platform, Neon Allay, Crunchyroll & Hulu, On March 2, 2017, IGN reported that the Viz English dub of Cool Bentoons: Legends Mecha would air on Netfilx. Related media Home release The first seasons of Cool Bentoons: Legends Mecha ''were released in Japan in thirteen Blu-ray box sets. Each volume contained three episodes. A limited edition Blu-ray was released first. A regular DVD and Blu-ray were released a month later on the exact date of the next limited edition Blu-ray. The first limited edition Blu-ray was released on October 15, 2017. Soundtrack Yasuharu Takanashi composed the score for ''Cool Bentoons: Legends Mecha. The series uses two pieces of theme music for the first two seasons. The opening theme song is "Ready's Cool" by ChariS and the ending theme song is "rainy day" by ChariS Reception The first episode of ''Cool Bentoons: Legends Mecha '' earned a viewership of over one million on Animax during the first two days of channel Category:Anime series Category:Anime Category:TV shows